Girlfriend
by winterlove77
Summary: Jesse and Beca attend a party at the Bellas house. When the old Bellas come back, Jesse finds his jealous getting the best of him. So he sings his feelings to the crowd.


"I really can't wait to see everyone! It feels like it has been forever even though I know it has only been like 3 weeks."

"Really Bec? Its not like you don't see the Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose like everyday."

"Yeah but its not the same! Besides Aubrey and Chloe will be visiting."

"I guess. I still don't see what the big deal is. I mean you and Aubrey barely got along last year and you talk to Chloe ALL the time."

"I know Jesse, but things got better before finals between Brey and me. We are actually starting to become good friends. Don't tell her I said this but I actually miss her, especially annoying her."

"Yeah. That is pretty entertaining. So why are you so excited to see Chloe exactly? You know she will be coming back for med school this year. AND you guys will be sharing an apartment."

"Jesse, she's my best friend. I wouldn't even be back at Barden this year if it weren't for her. She was the reason I joined Bellas. We both know I couldn't leave them after how we did this year. They are my family and someone has to kick the Trebles butts again."

"Whatever you say Beca. There is no way you are beating us two years in a row, especially since I'm captain this year. Its not that I don't like Chloe. I just feel… like she means more to you than I do" Jesse said pouting.

"I don't know how you can say that but we can talk about this later we are here!"

Beca and Jesse entered the house that Cynthia Rose, Lily, and Stacie were sharing for the summer. In typical Treble and Bella style, the music was already blasting and Fat Amy was already drunk.

"Well if it isn't the skinny twig bitch! About time you got here."

"I miss you too Amy." Beca chuckled. "Where is everyone?"

"YO DJ BECS! You gonna drop some beats for us tonight?" CR yelled running up to Beca and giving her a hug.

"Maybe. I need to have a drink first and see what type of music you guys have."

"I see you brought the man candy with you Becs! I didn't know you 2 were still together."

Amy I just had lunch with you yesterday. How could you forget?

"Aca-awkward. I mean yeah I remember (shakes her head mouthing 'no' to CR). I must be confused you know since I have to drop my boys like kangaroo in the jungle."

"ummm okay then." Beca laughed as Amy walked away.

"Beca I am going to go get a drink. Do you want anything?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah just a beer please."

"OK ill be back in a few. I see Benji and I want to go say hi."

"So how are things going with you and lover boy?" CR asked.

"They are…okay. He was being really weird on the way over here. Complaining that I shouldn't be excited to see you guys or Aubrey and Chloe."

"Sounds like someone is jealous. But we are all happy those 2 are gonna be around for awhile."

"I don't know why he is jealous. Brey and I love to annoy each other. It's like our goals in life and Chloe is my best friend. Nothing more.

"Keep telling yourself that Captain. You and Chloe have something going on whether you see it or not. It's there. You 2 are inseparable. Just know if you ever need to talk about …ya know lady stuff. I'm here and the Bellas won't judge. If anything I think we've been rooting for you 2 the entire time." CR said with a smirk. "By the way you may want to turn around."

"Wha.." Beca attempted to ask turning around only to be tackled to the ground by an excited Chloe. Opening her eyes at the impact all Beca could see was fiery red hair.

"Hey Chlo!" she said giving the ginger a long hug.

"BECS! I miss you. It feels like forever" the red head replied with a genuine smile.

"I know Chlo I miss you too. Where's your partner in crime?"

"I thought I was looking at her?" Chloe replied smirking.

"I mean the tall one that sucks the fun out of my soul." Beca gave back sarcastically.

"Right behind you aca-bitch. Now give me a hug before I start drinking and try to pull those ear monstrosities out of your head." Aubrey gave back.

"OH I should have known it got a little chillier here." Beca replied turning to the tall blonde. "I miss you Brey. Its good to have you back." Beca stated while giving Aubrey a hug.

"Duh. Of course you did. I am aca-awesome. But I missed you too. I'm gonna get a drink do either of you want anything?"

"I'm good thanks. Jesse said he would get me a beer but who knows where he is." Beca replied somewhat annoyed.

"Ill get something a little later Brey. Thanks though." Chloe replied. "So Jesse actually let you out of his sight huh?

"Yeah. He said something about wanting to talk to Benji but I don't know where he went and to be honest right now I don't care."

"Whoa. That's not like you did something happen?" Chloe asked concerned while bringing Beca to sit on the couch.

"No. Yes. I don't know Chlo. He's just so possessive ya know? And I mean I like him. But it's getting annoying. I'm not something to own. We are great friends but I don't like when he tries to control who I talk to and hang out with."

"What do you mean?

"Just like..tonight when we were walking over here. I was excited to see everyone. You, Amy, even Brey. But tell her that and ill have to hurt you." Chloe just chuckled in response and waiting for her best friend to continue. "Then he got all angry and weird saying that I see the Bellas and talk to you all of the time. Plus we are going to be living together so how can I miss you. But you were gone for 3 weeks and that's like the longest we have been apart. You're my best friend Chlo and I don't know why he doesn't get that. You mean a lot to me."

"Oh. Becs. I'm sorry. He is just being dumb. You can hang out with whomever you want. You are too good for that and if he doesn't treat you better he doesn't deserve you. Besides you're my best friend too and I love you! I hated not being able to see you while I was gone. We have a lot to catch up on. First things first though, this ginger needs her jiggle juice." Chloe replied giving Beca a hug and her signature wink. "Do you want anything?"

"Yeah Chloe. Just give me whatever you are having" Beca smiled at the older girl.

Meanwhile Jesse had been watching the interaction of the two girls intently. Maybe it was the alcohol but his guys got a few shades darker and his jealousy started to flare. Once he saw Chloe leave he went over to his girlfriend.

"Having fun catching up?" he asked Beca.

"Yeah I really missed her."

"I've never seen you initiate a hug before. You don't even do that with me." Jesse replied annoyed.

"I didn't. And besides it's Chloe. Everyone knows she has no boundaries when it comes to personal space." Beca laughed thinking about the many time the bubbly ginger surprised her with close contact.

"Whatever you say. I don't like it." Jesse huffed back. "Oh and speak of the devil..shes back."

"Heres your drink Bec. Hey Jesse how are you?" Chloe smiled at the couple while handing her best friend a drink.

"I'm okay Chloe. Was better earlier today though. How are you?"

"Great! Its good to finally be back home with the girls!" Chloe responded brightly.

"ALRIGHT ACA-BITCHES! Time for some karaoke!" Fat Amy yelled into the microphone that she pulled out from between her cleavage. "Who's up first?"

"WE WILL!" CR and Stacie jumped up. They started singing Rihanna's Cheers (Drink to that) and everyone started dancing.

"Beca I'm gonna get another drink. I'll be back." Jesse stated curtly while watching the two girls talk amongst themselves like he wasn't even there.

"Oh. Okay. Have fun." She replied giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well malady. Would you care to join this ginger in a dance?" Chloe asked in an English accent.

"Hmm.. I'll have to think about it. I heard that gingers steal people's souls. Is this true? I mean I know Brey doesn't think I have one, but I'd like to keep mine." Beca replied jokingly.

"C'mon Becs. We both know I stole your soul the first time we sang together." Chloe replied winking at the shorter brunette while grabbing her hands and dragging her out to dance.

"Fine. You win. I really need to learn how to say no to you." Beca stated to her best friend with a fake sigh.

"Never gonna happen babe." Chloe threw back while the two danced together.

Jesse came back to find the best friends dancing and laughing. His jealousy got the best of him. Why couldn't Beca be that carefree with him he wondered? Its not like he didn't try. The more he sat and watched the two dance; he knew he had to make Beca understand. So when CR and Stacie finished their number, he jumped on stage.

Everyone cheered him on. Maybe it was the alcohol, but he needed to get his feelings off his chest, so he chose a song from one of his favorite singers.

"GOOO JESSE!" Benji called.

"Gonna slow it down a bit guys." He stated. "This is something I need to get off my chest."

The piano started to play and he began to sing the R&B tune staring at his girlfriend and her best friend.

_Maybe, silly for me to feel this way about you and her_

_Cuz I know she's been such a good friend_

_I know she has helped you through_

Everyone on the dance floor stopped moving a bit and turned between the couple. Beca didn't know what to say or do.

Jesse continued singing walking over to the area where Chloe and Beca were standing.

_Talking late on the phone _

_Every night you've been callin_

_Private moments alone_

_And your heart soon be fallin_

_And I know she's a friend_

_But I can't shake the feeling_

_That I could be losing your heart _

(Jesse grabs Beca's hand to pull her away from Chloe, but Beca pulled back. She was getting angry.)

_I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend_

_Although she's just a girl that is your friend_

_I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend_

_She shares a special part of you _

_You said that she's one well to see_

_How deep you're in love with me_

_And intentions were not to get in-between_

_But I see possibilities _

_And you say that you feel_

_I'm the best thing in your life_

_And I know it's real. I see it in your eyes _

_There's no reason for me, to even feel this way_

_I know you just enjoy her company_

Beca shrugged away from Jesse as he once again tried to bring her into him while he sang. He moved closer once more glaring at Chloe the entire time. The red head was stunned and didn't know what to do or how to help her best friend. Beca shoved Jesse off of her and took the three steps to Chloe who pulled her into a brief hug to calm the brunette down. Instead of completely letting go, Beca kept a hold on the ginger's hand as an assurance she wasn't going anywhere with the way her supposed boyfriend was acting Chloe continued to look at the Treble captain and gave Beca's hands a little squeeze.

_I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend_

_Although she's just a girl that is your friend_

_I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend_

_She shares a special part of you_

Jesse finished and half the room cheered (mostly the Trebles). The Bellas on the other hand were not happy and their ex-captain wanted to make sure the Treble knew it.

Aubrey went up to the Treble and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell Aubrey?" Jesse yelled as he made his way over to his girlfriend and the other Bella.

"uh. I don't think so buddy. What makes you think I'm gonna let you go over there when you basically tried to embarrass my two best friends." Aubrey snapped.

"You don't have a say Brey. Besides you don't even like Beca. Your best friend is trying to steal my girlfriend!" Jesse yelled and the whole room got silent.

"Aca excuse me?" Aubrey retorted.

"Its okay Brey. I've got this." Chloe said patting her best friend on the back while still holding onto to Beca's. "Jesse what the hell was that? I knew you were jealous of our friendship but this is just ridiculous."

"Right. Well I guess you would know since you're the only one who Beca talks to about anything right? You just had to show back up and stay for med school here. Tell me did you even think of going anywhere else? Or did you decide to stay because Beca was still here?" Jesse glared at the red head.

"What influenced my decision is none of your business Jesse. Barden has been my home. I wanted to stay here. I wanted to be around people who know me and care about me. The Bellas are my family. Get over it."

"HA! Who are you trying to kid Chloe! Everyone can see you want Beca. You guys are always talking. If we are watching a movie and you call she drops everything to go talk to you. How the hell should I feel?

"She doesn't even like movies you idiot! Maybe that's why she answers when I call. Ya know. It's not even worth it." Chloe sighed and looked at Beca. "Are you ok?"

Beca, who had been processing everything that happened just started at her best friend and boy friend without saying anything. She slowly fell behind Chloe and gave her a tight hug before moving in front of her obnoxious boyfriend.

"Jesse what the hell is all of this? We have talked about this numerous times. I have my friends. I cant be around you all of the time. This over protective, controlling, and jealous crap needs to stop. Its like you are suffocating me." Beca stated coldly while staring at Jesse.

"Are you serious right now Beca? We have been together for 3 months now and I barely see you. You are always with the Bellas or catching up with Chloe! I am your boyfriend not her. Unless there is something you aren't telling me? I'm sick of being placed second." Jesse replied angrily.

Beca's eyes grew three shades darker as the emotions inside her threatened to spill out. "Ya know what Jesse. I'm done. This is over. WE are over. I am tired of having to sit through your movies and love stories. I like you, but I don't love you. I can't deal with the drama right now. I just want to enjoy being here with my friends without worrying about pissing you off. We started out as friends so you know how much they mean to me and if you cant accept it then we can't be together."

"So that's what you want? Then fine. I'm done. Don't come running back to me when you fall Beca because I wont be there. You're going to get yourself in trouble and wish you were still with me." Jesse started at her now ex-girlfriend.

"That's what she has us for" Chloe responded back icily. Her usual vibrant blue eyes now filled with rage.

"Oh yes I forgot. Well I hope you guys have a great time together. You always came first in her life anyway." Jesse replied one last time before leaving the Bella house for good.

Fat Amy sensing the tension decided to put on some music and started singing "I'm Too Sexy" which brought everyone back to the party mind frame. It seems only the small brunette, ginger, and blonde were still upset from the events.

"Are you okay babe?"

Beca sighed. "I think so? I don't know Chlo. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I just don't know what to think."

Aubrey came over to the brunette and wrapped her in a hug. "If you ever tell anyone what im about to say. Ill blame it on the alcohol, but you deserve so much better Beca. Jesse was a jealous dbag who couldn't see what he had. Now you have a chance to be happy and we will be here to help you through. Besides I didn't get a chance to tell you but I got an accounting job around here so you will not be rid of me either!"

"Oh great" Beca dramatically replied. "Just kidding. Thanks Brey that means a lot, especially coming from you."

"I know. Don't get used to it though. I'm going to get my drink on and find someone to dance with. You 2 going to be okay?" the two friends nodded. "Alright I'll be back later." Aubrey stated as she walked to the kitchen for another beer.

Beca leaned into Chloe and sighed. "I'm sorry Chlo. You shouldn't have been involved in all that."

Chloe wrapped her arms around her younger friend and gave a small smile. "I'd do anything for ya Bec. You know that. I'll always be there for you." Chloe gently pressed a kiss to the top of Beca's head before standing up and smiling at the brunette. "Alright no more sulking for now. We are not going to let your now ex-boyfriend ruin our fun time! Lets dance!"

"You win as usual Chloe!" Beca chuckled and pulled Chloe close to her. "I really don't know what I would do without you." She whispered.

"Be miserable and alone." Chloe joked.

"Hey Chloe?"

"Yeah Becs?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
